Digimon Adventure 03
by ZeroLegends
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Malomyostismon's defeat, and the digital world was peace. Sadly that peace didn't last, the digital world had another emporer, and old foes have been coming back. It's up to a new group of digidestineds to save the world. Adventure, humor, a little drama, and some romance. Constructive criticism always welcome.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**A/N**: If you forget it Digimon Adventure 02 ends in 2001, and Custom Robo came out in 2006 for the gamecube.

**A/N:** Just for the record this is my first fan fiction

* * *

It's been five years since the defeat of Malomyotismon, and the digital world was in peace, but like every time that peace would be eventually fade away. Now a new evil has arisen, and it's up to a new group of digidestineds to save it.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in New York. A young tall, but slender boy about 13 walked down a sidewalk in the bustling city. His long golden brown hair that covered his left eye, and went down to mid neck. His eyes were a charming shade of purple. His white jacket had multiple gray lines going through it, and was unzipped showing his pure purple t-shirt. He was wearing black jeans, white socks that covered his ankles, and black tennis shoes with the Adidas logo in orange on them.

"Hey Derek!" A voice called out.

The boy spun his head around searching for the one who called his name. He saw another boy who was only slightly larger than himself, and looked only a year older than the boy. His silver hair shone in the light of the sunset, and his blue eyes mirrored the boy. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes.

"Oh. Hey Seth." Boy said with a smile.

"Derek I've been looking all over for you." Seth stated.

"Why?"

"It's Eric's party remember."

"It's today?"

"Yes it's today." Seth asserted. "We're suppose to meet at his place at four."

"What time is it now?"

"I don't know, pull out your phone and we'll see."

Derek quickly withdrew his phone. His phone was a Verizon Razor with a grey case. He quickly pressed the giant button with the word 'OK' on it. The screen lit up showing of a big full grown black Akita laying on the ground. In big white letters it said, 'three forty p.m.'

"Ah shit." Derek muttered. "We gotta book it." Derek said before high tailing it to Eric's house.

"Wait for me!" Seth shouted at Derek before following Derek's lead.

* * *

Derek, and Seth reached a door of a giant housing complex. They both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Derek weakly pressed the doorbell causing a soft 'Ding Dong' to be heard outside.

"Com'in!" A voice called out from inside.

The door opened, and a teenage approximately around 16 came out. He was the shortest one there, but was larger than both of them in width. The teen had blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a black leather trench coat unbuttoned to show is green lantern shirt underneath; blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Eric sorry we're late." Derek apologized still trying to catch his breath.

"It's cool, no one is here yet anyways."

"Well that's because they suck." Seth joked.

They all laughed, and went inside the apartment. Within a couple of minutes the apartment was full of teenagers of all ages. Some were eighth graders, and some were even seniors in high school. Derek stopped parting to go get some pop. He made his way through the crowed, and reached the drink table. Derek snatched a bottle of A&W root beer, unscrewed it, and poured a red solo cup to the brim with it. Derek cautiously raised the cup to his lips, and took a large sip to lower the chance of spilling his drink. After two more sips Derek carefully made his way up to the wall behind the table, and leaned against it with his back as he put one foot on the wall, and looked down at the floor.

"Hello Derek." A sweet, and tender voice greeted him.

Derek lifted his head up, and saw a young girl about the same age he was standing in front of him with a smile. Her hair was black, except for an appealing stroke of dark blue. Her hair was straight, went down to her waist. Her eyes were also blues. She was wearing a elegant black parka with dark blue trims, with fur on the inside, and on the brim of the hood, lovely dark blue jeans, black stockings, and exquisite black shoes. To summarize it she looked stunning, but to Derek she always looked gorgeous ever since they first met in preschool. He never had the courage to ask her out, didn't want to have a broken heart, and didn't want risk his friendship with her.

Derek blushed, and averted his eyes away from her hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey Rosa." He greeted back.

"I didn't know you were coming to the party." She said.

"Why would I miss my best friend's party?"

"Well whenever I tried to ask you about coming with me to the party you kept avoiding me."

"Well I didn't try to avoid you... I umm..." Derek said trying up to think of an excuse. "I just didn't want to be late for my next class." He lied.

"Right after class?"

"My class is on the other side of school."

"Hmm..." Rosa murmured. "Okay I guess."

Wooh. Derek thought. That was close.

" I've you seen my brother by any chance?" She asked.

"You mean Ben? I haven't seen him all day why?"

"Well my parent's told me that I had to take him with me since they were going to celebrate their anniversary today." Rosa informed Derek.

"So he's here?" Derek asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yep."

"I'll go look around for him." Derek said as he pushed his foot off the wall.

"Okay, thanks." Rosa said with a smile.

Derek gave her smile before going back into the crowd.

On the far side of the room a little boy. He was 8 years old, and was sitting in a corner away from the crowd. The boy was wearing a long sleeve turquoise shirt, red cargo jeans, had blonde hair, and green eyes. He was crying from being scolded by some of the older kids at the party. He didn't want to be there. He didn't mean to intrude on the party, but he had no choice. He wasn't able to stay home by himself, because his parents would yell at him, and his sister.

"Hey Ben!" Derek shouted still trying to get through the crowd.

Ben's head shot up.

"There you are, I was wondering where you could've gone to," Derek said as he held his hand out. "Come on your sister been worried about you."

Ben wiped away the tears on his face, and grabbed Derek's hand. Derek pulled Ben to his feet, and smiled.

"Do I know you?" Ben asked confused on how this boy knew his name.

"You don't know me, but your sister talks about you sometime." Derek answered as he began pass through the horde again. That's what it felt like to him one giant horde of zombies. One wrong move he's rather going to be in a dumpster dead, or have a black eye the next morning.

"...Are you Derek?." Ben asked as he followed Derek's lead.

"Yeah," Derek replied. "How'd you know?" Derek inquired back.

"My sister talks about you... a lot."

Derek stopped, and turned his head around until his gaze reach the younger boys face.

"Sh-she does?" Derek asked stuttering a bit with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, she said that you were really, kind, honest, funny, cool, hard working, smart, and cute, but you don't look cute."

"Okay." Derek said pivoting around, and cracking a lop sided smiling knowing that Rosa might have the same feelings for him, as he does for her.

Derek, and Ben made it through the crowd again, and went to the drink table where Rosa was pouring herself a glass of sprite.

"Rosa!" Ben shouted as he ran to his sister.

"Ben!" She replied as she embraced her little brother with a hug.

"Well my words done here." Derek mumbled to himself as he turned away.

On the other side of the room there was two kids. One was a boy about 12 years old. His brown hair was spiked out front, he had brown eyes, wore a black shirt with the batman symbol on the back, brown cargo jeans, and dark grey tennis shoes. The other kid was a girl just a year younger than the boy. She had charming brown hair that was parted to the right, her hair went down to he shoulder, and she had green eyes. She was wearing a zipped up white jacket without a hood, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

"God, you're so perverted Nate." The girl said disapprovingly at the boy as she turned away from him with her arms crossed.

"What I do Clair?" Nate asked.

"You said that's what she said, and then busted out in laughter."

"So, it was funny."

"Nate for one that's something a pervert would do, two I'm a girl, and three I'm not perverted like you."

Before Nate could respond another girl came up, and pulled on the bottom of his batman shirt. She was just little over half of his size, and had dark red hair tied up in two long ponytail that went down to the middle of her shoulders, and had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink, and purple winter jacket with brown jeans, and snow boots.

"Come on." The little girl said as she kept tugging on his shirt.

"Amanda I'm talking with someone."

"Come on." Amanda said more anxiously, and began to tug on his short harder.

"Fine." Nate said admitting defeat.

Nate, and Amanda walked on the outskirt of the room until the reached the doorway.

"What do you want?" Nate said with a hint of anger in his voice. This made Amanda shudder a little.

"I was wondering if we could stay an hour after everyone left?" She asked politely.

"Why?"

"Well I've heard Claire was going to stay an hour afterwards too." Amanda informed him.

"Really?" He asked excited .

Amanda nodded her head.

"Then of course yes." Nate answered.

Nate then ran back to Claire blissfully, but Amanda stood there worried.

I should've told him about the message. Amanda thought to herself. The image of the email appeared in her mind. It was about an hour before the party. She was checking her email to see if her friend gave her their presentation for the Titanic. As she was searching through her inbox there was a new email. The subject said, "Help!" The message told her to stay an hour after the party her brother was going to. The email also said that the world was in danger, and she believed it. Amanda was always gullible even when she was little. She thought her brother cut his wrist once even though it was actually ketchup. This email was chained as well. It was sent to eight people. One was herself, another was Claire her best friend, then her brother Nate, another best friend Ben, Eric the host of the party, Ben's older sister Rosa, a guy she didn't know by the name of Seth, and finally Nate's Karate friend Derek. She then begged Nate to come with her. Luckily Claire helped her persuade Nate to let her come with them. On there way to Eric's party Claire told Amanda that she got the message, and that she was going to do what it said. Amanda shook her head breaking her chain of thought, and walked to the drink table for some water.

* * *

Two hours went by, and the apartment was now empty. The microwave's clocked glowed green, baring the time of 8:00. It's been about fifty minutes since everyone left, and that wasn't a bad thing. Seth, and Derek were supposed to spend the night there, but there was a few surprise guests. While Seth, Derek, and Eric were playing Custom Robos in the living room, while Rosa, and Claire were talking about boys in the hallway so other wouldn't hear them, and Nate, Ben, and Amanda watched the three oldest boys play the game. Derek's character (Ray 01) did a victory pose before it went to the stage menu.

"Dude why are you so good at this game?" Seth asked.

"Because he owns it dumbass." Eric explained.

"That's a bad word!" Amanda screamed at him.

"And I don't really care."

Amanda swiftly got up frowning, her fist were clenched, and she looked like she was going to throw a fit.

"No, no, no you're not going to start this." Nate said realizing what his little sister was about to do.

"But Nate."

"No."

"But Nate!"

* * *

In the hallway Amanda, and Claire was completely ignoring the tantrum Amanda was throwing.

"You know if Nate wasn't so immature, I could go out with him." Claire stated.

"I guess he is kind of cute." Rosa admitted.

"Yeah, but besides that he's inappropriate, and stupid. I mean he makes perverted jokes a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he was laughing so hard I thought he was going to die."

"Hmm..." Rosa murmured thinking about the boy she had a crush on.

"But I guess I could beat that out of him." Claire joked playfully as she winked at Rosa.

Rosa let out a small giggle.

"So who do you like?" Claire asked obviously anxious for her answer.

"I... umm... I..." Rosa blushed.

Before Rosa could answer the question a green light shined through the apartment windows, and the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked nearly screaming in fear as she ran into the living room.

Everyone began to stumble as the shaking grew stronger. As the shaking grew more violent, the green light began to shine brighter until it consume the room in a blinding bright light.

" AAH!" The all screamed in unison as they all blacked out

When Derek awoke the it was morning. He was on his back, laying on the soft carpet flooring of the apartment. The

"Uh." Derek groaned as he brought his hand to his forehead. "What happened?" Derek muttered.

"Oh Derek, you're awake." Rosa brightly chirped as she crouched down next to him.

Something sat on Rosa's lap. At first glance it looked like some above average light blue sack, but as Derek furthered his analysis he saw that it had two black eyes, and was smiling at him. The so called blue sack with a face actually was in a shape of a teardrop. Derek's eyes widen in disbelief of the animated tear.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked in shock.

"You know I have a name." The tear politely said with a hint of irritation. The voice was nice, smooth, caring, and feminine.

"What?" Derek shouted in surprise.

The tear let out a sigh before greeting itself, "My name's Moonmon."

"You... you can talk."

"Yep."

"Rosa, am I on drugs?" Derek asked.

Rosa giggled before shaking her head no.

"... That's what I was afraid of."

Derek then heard a yawn emit from his chest. He quickly turned his attention on the oval shaped creature. The creature was had dark grey skin, a black horn curved outwards so it pointed at Derek's chest, it had pure white eyes, and a black symbol that was on the beasts temple, and consisted of two curved spikes, and a half circle (all that which was connected)

"Yo bro quiet down will ya?" It asked tiredly.

"Huh?"

"Derek this is Zweimon." Rosa said. "He's kind of your... brother... if you will." She continued.

"More like partners." Zweimon yawned from his chest.

Derek was now officially speechless. There was the talking tear next him with the name of Moonmon, and this weird thing entity known as Zweimon on his chest.

"Oh Derek, you're up." Eric announced as he walked into the living room from outside with Seth, Nate, and Claire. They each had some kind of creature next to them.

Seth had a purple furred, four legged dog like monster with pointed ears behind his leg. The dog like creature had white fur covering its mouth, and tips of its feet as well. Eric had a black spherical being at his feet. The black creature had long ears, red eyes, and white fangs that were visible even though it's mouth was closed. Nate had a yellow bug like monster hovering around him. The bug like being had three pairs of insect wings, forest green eyes, two small blue antenna, and a small stinger on it's rear. Finally Clair was carrying a dog. The dog was a bright tint of yellow, and had greenish blueish eyes, round paws, and lop like ears.

Derek turned his gaze to them, and their digimons.

"What's going on here?" Derek asked as he started to get frustrated.

"Well we're not in Kansas anymore." Seth played.

"Or even near America, Dorothy."

"Wait, what?"

"We're in a flipping forest man!" Nate shouted.

"Boy calm your soul." Derek replied as he got up making Zweimon fall to the floor.

"What the hell?" Zweimon shouted as he landed on the floor.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you were there."

"Hey, we should let the digimons introduce themselves." Clair interrupted, but also suggested looking at the dog like beast in her arms.

"I like that idea." The dog said joyfully.

"I think that's a good idea too." Derek concurred. "Umm... where's Ben, and Amanda?"

Ben, and Amanda peek their heads around the corner of the doorway separating the kitchen, and the living room. They then walked out with two digimons in their arms. Ben was holding a light green creature with black eyes, and one horn on it's head, and Amanda was carrying the same creature, but was brown, and had three smaller horns on it's head.

"Well this is-" Ben started.

"My name is Gummymon, and this is my twin sister Kokomon." The green digimon chirped energetically cutting Ben off.

"H-hi." Kokomon greeted shyly.

"My name is BlackKoromon." The black beast greeted.

"I'm Dorimon." The purple dog like monster introduced himself.

"The name's Salamon great to meet ya." The yellow tinted dog chirped cheerfully.

"The names Puroromon." The yellow bug like creature greeted.

"Their digimons short for digital monsters." Rosa informed Derek.

Derek started to twitch his left eye he was being overwhelmed with questions. Rosa caught this, and gently put Moonmon on the ground, and put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Just breath." Rosa said kindly.

Derek took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Hey where's Zweimon?" Derek asked noticing his partner is gone.

"He's probably violently stabbing someone, because they said that muffins suck!" Nate shouted.

"I warned you about bad mouthing muffins. You only have yourself to blame."

"You stabbed through two layers of clothing with a mechanical pencil!"

"How does that even work?" Puroromon shouted.

"We've gone over this five times now, it's called 'Muffin Rage,' now shut your mouth." Derek answered.

"And you said he was nice?" Ben whispered to his sister.

"He's just upset that's all." Rosa silently replied to her brother with .

"Nate you need to know something." Seth said.

"What?" Nate respond.

"That Derek is one of the most violent people we know." Eric said.

"Sadly that is true." Derek said. "But that's only if you get me angry." Derek said justifying his violent nature as he walked to the drink table his gaze still focused on his friends.

"Here's a hint Nate." Clair said nudging him with her elbow playfully. "Don't get him angry."

"Or he'll go Hulk on you boy." Dorimon joked.

They all chuckled. Derek took his gaze off his friends, and looked at the table. To his surprise there was no drinks, the table was completely cleared off. The only thing that was there was oval shaped devices. The devices had a rectangle screen, surrounded by a black curved in half circle, two rounded square buttons next to the screen, a black antenna, and a circle button in the middle. The device also had a black center with a purple grip.

"Hey Derek what's the matter?" Eric asked from across the room.

"Well for someone replaced all the drinks with some sort of device!"

"Oh, you mean the digivices."

"Digi what now?"

"The digivice, we don't know much about it, but we all have one." Seth stated as he pulled out a device similar to the one on the table the only difference was the center was grey, and the grip was red.

"Each one is also colored different from the others." Eric said as he showed a black centered digivice, with a grey silverish grip.

"Hmm." Derek softly hummed to himself.

"Nate's is hazel centered with a brown grip, Amanda as a fuschia centered digivice, with a brown grip, Claire has a light pink digivice with a pink grip, and Ben's is green centered with a forest green grip." Seth informed Derek.

"What about Rosa's?"

"She has a black center digivice with a dark blue grip."

"Okay. Thanks." Derek said shifting his gaze back to the table.

Derek noticed a letter saying his name right next to the digivice on the table. He picked up the device, and the letter, and opened. The text was red, smeared a bit, and appeared that it was written in a rush. The letter itself was also old, somewhat brown, and crumpled.

The letter said, "Hello Derek I don't have much time, but you need to know that the devices laying on the table are called digivices, and it's very important for you to keep them with you at all times. If you're looking for your digimon he should be behind the building sleeping. Now as I said before I don't have much time before he finds me, but you need to know why you are here. You, and your friends have been chosen to save the digital world. Each one of you have had contacts with digimons. Derek, you specifically had contacted with two of the most wicked, and powerfullest digimons ever known. Their names are Diaboromon, and Armageddemon."

Derek stopped reading. The two names ringed vigorously in his mind.

Diaboromon... Armageddemon. Derek thought. Could it be... Derek shrugged off these thoughts before walking to the couch, and sitting down. He quickly analyzed the room. David, Tristan, and Nate were making jokes with their digimon partners, Claire was talking with Rosa, and Ben, Amanda, Moonmon, Salamon, and the twin digimons were playing tag.

Derek let out a small smile brushed his back out of his eyes (just for it to fall back in place right after). He looked at the letter, and began to read again.

"Anyways you've all been given digimons based off your personality, and past experiences. Such as Rosa who was given Moonmon, because she was very nice, gentle, and loves the night, but back to why you are here."

"Hey Derek." Rosa greeted happily as she sat next to Derek causing him to look at her, and making him blush a bit. "What's that you got there?"

"It's a letter explaining where we are, and why." Derek answered a bit timidly.

"Really?" Rosa said astonished

Derek nodded.

Come on, just ask him! Rosa screamed in her mind.

"Y-you" Rosa stuttered. Why can't I ask him. Rosa thought. "You don't mind if I read it with you?" Rosa blurted quickly as her face blushed red. I didn't want to ask that!

"No, not at all."

She hesitantly laid her head gently on Derek's shoulder to read the letter.

Oh no. Rosa thought. We never told Derek that we know where we are, and why. We each got a the same letter that he is currently reading... I'll do it afterwards, I mean just resting my head on his shoulder is so, so... right. I'm not sure how to exactly put it.

Both of them could feel his heartbeat quicken, and a flush of color in their cheek. Derek did his best to ignore this, and continued reading.

"After the second destruction of Myotismon we believed that the digital world would finally be at peace, but about two weeks ago a new enemy arrived. He was called, 'The Dark God of Ash,' and from the data of the Dark Spirals, and Dark Rings he took over the digital world with his servant, 'The Colossal Snow Lion.' They've also been collecting the data of their dead foes for some unknown reason. You've been brought here to stop them from their sinister plot, and free the digital world. Also the 'Colossal Snow Lion,' and 'Dark God of Ash' real names are-" The rest of the letter was smeared, and unreadable.

"Hey Derek." Rosa started. "You know we know where we are, and why?" Rosa continued as she lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"Then why did you ask to read the letter?" Derek asked raising a brow.

Rosa blushed red. She was in shocked she didn't expect that he might have asked this. "Well I... umm"

Before Rosa could think of an excuse the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and focused their attention on the door. Derek swiftly leaped off of the couch like a wolf leaping at it's wounded prey. Before Rosa could stop him, he swung the door open, and standing in front of him was a boy the same age a Seth, even the same size, but with more muscle. The colossal boy had dark brown hair that went straight down covering his forehead, and had green eyes. He was wearing a black zipped up jacket with white lion face on the back, and the jacket was also pushed back just a bit above his elbow, you can see the top of the light blue shirt underneath it, he had blue jeans; white tennis shoes, and a bear's tooth connected to two strings of leather that were tied around his neck. A white feline digimon on all fours was peering it's head from around the giant boys leg. The feline had blue eyes, it had rabbit like ears, three long sharp claws on its front feet, but the back had three dull claws, and had a lion's tail. There was another boy about two thirds of the height of Derek.

The boy had long black hair that went down to his eye, and brown eyes. He was wearing an unzipped white jacket, with a fur hood, and black sleeves; underneath the jacket was a dark magenta shirt, he had a pair of dark blue jeans on, and black tennis shoes. Right next to the hobbit like boy was a black lizard on two legs that was a foot taller than the boy it stood next to. The lizard had black skin (except for it's stomach, and the few red lines on him), at tail that was about half of the digimon's body. On it's head, and abdomen had a red triangle with three little triangles spreading a couple of centimeters away from the edge. Finally there was a large black humanoid entity behind the two. He was about three inches taller than Seth, and had crimson eyes. The being had two horns that stuck clear out, then pointed up a bit. Along with ripped up wings, no shirt, Gothic pants, belts, shoes, and armbands, a couple of skulls (located on it's right arm, and left leg), and a big orange bat symbol on his chest.

"Hello." The hobbit boy greeted.

"Who are you?" Derek asked. "I thought we were the only humans here." He lied.

"All will be explained in time." The boy assured him. "May we come in."

Derek examined the group skeptical on allowing them in.

I bet they're the one's the letter was talking about. He thought. If I say no what'll keep them from coming in, but if I agree they can easily take us out. Derek closely examined the black humanoid digimon. God he creeps me out, but he's probably their strongest.

"Sure, but your friend with the wings must stay out here." Zweimon said.

Derek jumped in surprise of his partner appearing right beside him.

"Where'd you go." Derek whispered to his partner.

"I went to go take a nap." Zweimon whispered back.

The tall black digimon was about to sneered, and was stepped forward ready to scorn him, but the short boy threw his hand out warning the digimon to back off. The Gothic digimon stepped back, and recompose himself.

"Fine with me." The short boy concurred. "By the way my name is Hunnie." The hobbit like boy said introducing himself as he entered the apartment.

"Wait, Hunnie?" Derek queried questioning the name of the boy's name.

"Yes."

"Well then Honey buns, nice to meet ya!" Nate shouted delightfully as he swung his arm of his shoulder.

They all let out a laughed.

Hunnie wriggled free, and shouted, "Don't call me that!"

They all stared at Hunnie shocked by his sudden violent outbreak.

Hunnie coughed a couple of times to recompose himself.

"Anyways this is my partner BlackGuilmon." Hunnie said as he gestured over to the digimon beside him.

"Hi." The dinosaur digimon greeted.

"That is my associate Jake, and his partner Gazimon." Hunnie said as he pointed at the gigantic boy sitting on the couch with the feline digimon laying next to his foot.

"Hey, the names Jack, and I umm... umm... I like cheese." Jake greeted.

"And my name's Gazimon." The feline digimon said. It's voice was clearly masculine.

"What about your friend out there?" Claire asked moving the curtains just enough to see the gothic digimon.

"He's kind of creepy to be hanging out with don't ya think?" Salmon asked.

"His name's Devimon." Zweimon announced.

Everyone turned their attention to Zweimon who was sitting right next to his partner. "And he should be dead." Zweimon mumbled to himself.

"He makes for good company." Hunnie said. "Anyways now that introductions are way, let's get down to business." Hunnie started.

"To defeat... the Huns." Dorimon sang interrupting Hunnie.

Hunnie shifted his gaze onto the digimon causing him to shudder from fear.

"Alright that's enough." Seth whispered into Dorimon ear.

"No kidding." Dorimon whispered back.

"So what did you want?" Rosa asked her voice was thick, and cold.

Derek shuddered hearing Rosa's voice. He never actually heard Rosa like this.

"Well I was wondering if you all wanted to join me?" Hunnie continued.

"With what?" Eric inquired.

"Taking over the world?" BlackKoromon sneered.

The visitors remain silent.

"I'll take that as a no." Hunnie finally replied breaking the silence. His tone was dark, and bone chilling.

"Well taking over the world is cool, and all, but-" Nate replied.

"it's lame if you're taking it away from us." Puroromon followed up.

"Especially since your enslaving us!" Salmon shouted.

"Yeah!" Gummymon exclaimed.

"You're a terrible human being." Kokomon yelled.

"How can you even say you're a human?" Ben scolded.

"Leave and never comeback!" Moonmon shouted.

The room was in an uproar of yells, and insults... mostly insults.

"Shut up all of you!" Hunnie roared sending chills down everyone's spine. "I thought we could be allies, but since you refuse to join me, I must eliminate every last one of you. Jake!"

"Yes master." Jake responded.

"Eliminate these maggots."

"I prefer the term rebels." Derek, and Zweimon said in unison.

The two quickly turn, and look at each other before turning their gaze back onto their enemies.

"I don't care." Hunnie replied blankly.

"You want me to use it?" Jake inquired.

"Of course might as well show them what their little 'toys' do."

"Alright then." Jake said pulling out a white centered digivice with a light blue grip. "Gazimon digivolve!"

Gazimon was developed in a bright light. "Gazimon digivolve to... Spadamon." Gazimon transformed in a shorter adorable white lion. The new digimon was covered in blue armor, and held a one-edged sword with a blue hilt, and a light blue blade that looked kind of like a butter knife.

"What the hell?" Derek shouted.

"That's a bad word." Amanda stated.

"Shut up." Derek mumbled his voice cracking under stress of the new creature.

"Yeah, we should've probably tell that we evolve." Zweimon said as a sweat dropped.

"Too late to explain now." David cut in. "Honestly I don't see the problem with the white fur ball."

"Fur ball!" Spadamon yelled in anger.

"Yeah you heard me!"

"I'll show you who's a fur ball"

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that when I'm twice your-"

"Sugar Pound!" Spadamon shouted as he punched Eric during mid sentence in the face causing him to fly into the wall behind him.

"Bloody hell... that one actually hurt." Eric said as slowly got up.

"Well of course it does dumbass he's a bloody champion." BlackKoromon scolded.

"Bad word!" Amanda stated.

"Don't care!" BlackKoromon exclaimed blankly.

* * *

During Gazimon's evolution Derek, and Zweimon sneaked out of the room, and into the Eric's room that which was cluttered with random items, some clothes, some appeared to be toys from his child, and then there was trash. While Eric, and the others were unintentionally stalling their foes Zweimon explained the evolution process of digimons.

"So let me get this right what happened to Gazimon was digivolution?" Derek quired.

"Yes." Zweimon replied.

"This allows the digimon to grow in strength, and other physical abilities."

"That, and it gives us stronger moves."

"Okay, and there is several different stages to digimons, and digivolution is how you get to it."

"Yes."

"So let's see here we have eight in-training-"

"Because the lab boys screwed up Salmon's evolution, because she should be a rookie." Zweimon interrupted.

"Okay, and from what you told me we might be dealing with three champions."

"Yep."

"We're screwed."

"Not exactly."

Derek glanced at his digimon partner with confusion.

"You see the digivice is used to help us evolve," Zweimon explained, "and if you use it correctly then I should at least digivolve to rookie."

"Hmm..." Derek hummed.

Derek heard the thump of Eric being sent flying into the wall.

"We don't have much time, come on!" Zweimon shouted getting furious.

"Fine." Derek replied getting up. "How do I use it." He asked pulling out his digivice.

"Just say, 'digivolve'."

"Got it."

Derek looked at the device. What happens if it doesn't work, or what happens if we're still not able to win... No, stop thinking negative what did coach teach you. If you belie- no that's not what he told me... Damn it Derek now's not the time to be thinking about coaches advice... It's now or never I guess. Derek thought.

Derek raised the black, and purple digivice to the sky, "Digivolve!" He roared.

A white beam of light shot through the window, and hit Zweimon. As Zweimon began to evolve Derek stared at the digimon in awe.

In the living/kitchen room everyone stopped, and turned their attention to the wall behind Eric. All of them heard Derek's roar. While the enemies were somewhat frightened, the other chosen ones were very curious on what was going on, except for Eric who quickly got to his feet, and dove forward knowing something bad was about to happen.

"Wisp Flare!" A voice roared from the other side of the wall after Eric got to his feet from his dive.

The wall exploded, and the room was consumed with smoke.

"What was that?" Rosa asked before coughing from the smoke.

"I don't know, but I bet your boyfriend knows." Claire said mockingly.

This made Rosa blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted in angrily.

"Yeah, but he's definitely at the center of it." Eric said.

"Why does he get to make explosions!" Nate roared in jealousy.

"Because he his digimon partner told him something that are digimon partners didn't." Seth replied.

"Or something that even we didn't know." BlackKoromon said.

"He actually did it." Hunnie said. His tone would most likely suggest he was impress. He seemed to be unfazed by the smoke. "The first one of us to evolve without having any of them actually being in danger."

"UGH! AAH!" A voice yelped in pain through smoke.

"Damn... It sounds like Derek is owning." Seth said.

"Swear." Ben said this time.

"Again, we don't care!" BlackKoromon shouted.

When the smoke dispersed Spadamon was laying on the ground unconscious. Towering over the knocked out digimon was Derek, and besides him was a new digimon. The digimon was reptilian, and just a little bit more than half the size of Derek. The digimon stood on two legs, it's head was oval shaped, it had dark grey skin, it had two long claws curving downwards, and one claw below the two right in the middle curving upwards, and you could see it's fangs even though it's mouth is close. It's eyes were pure white like Zweimon's, it even had the black outwards horns, and the purple mark in the same place.

"So I see you were able to digivolve." Hunnie said.

"Yeah." Derek replied.

"So tell me how you beat Spadamon?" Hunnie demanded more than questioned.

"Easy, Zweillosmon as the abilities to see the lifeforce of digimon, and human... It's pretty useful when your normal vision is obscured by smoke." Derek explained.

"Interesting..." Hunnie mumbled to himself.

He slowly pulled out his digivice hoping no one would notice, but there was one girl who stopped him.

"Derek he's going to use the digivice!" Rosa yelled.

"Zweillosmon let's take them out!" Derek shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

"Right! Wisp Flare!" Zweillosmon roared.

A shining light blue fireball shot out of Zweillosmon's mouth, and directly towards Hunnie.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon shouted right before shooting a dark purple sphere of flames at the Wisp Flare.

The two attacks hit, and cancelled each other out causing the room to fill with smoke once again. Everyone shielded their eyes from the smoke (except for Puroromon, Spadamon, and Zweillosmon). Zweillosmon charged through the smoke at Hunnie.

"Dead Claw!" He shouted as his claw began to glow a bright green.

Zweillosmon jumped, and hit Hunnie in the face with such force it sent Hunnie through the wall behind him. The smoke fleeted, and everyone ran outside (except for Jake who was running to check on his partner). As they ran outside they notice Devimon was nowhere to be seen.

"That sly devil," Hunnie said upset at Devimon's decision to flee. "When I get back to base I'm going to send that treacherous bastard to the pit. Anyways where was I?"

Hunnie looked at his digivice. The digivice had a black center, and red grip.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Hunnie said devouslu with a malicious smile. "BlackGuilmon Digivolve!"

"BlackGuilmon digivolve to..."  
The black dinosaur digimon was devoured in a white light, and when he emerged he half the size of a skyscraper. His body stayed the same for the most part except for the more fiercer appearance, white hair, and arm blades.

"BlackGrowlmon!" The new digimon roared fiercely.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the beast in awe, and fear.

"Shit..." Derek muttered under his breath.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Golly jeez whillikers Batman that took a long time to finish, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm planning to get chapter 2 down by next week.


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright well I've been putting this chapter off for so long. So after some quick changes I've finally got this chapter up. Personally I feel as if this chapter is not the best it could've been, but it'll have to do for now. A few references appear and so does a few new characters. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Recap: (Derek) Yesterday was awesome, just chilling with my friends.

Then I blacked out, and when I woke up I'm was still in the apartment, but the apartment was in the middle of the forest! At least we have digimons, monsters that evolve with are digivices, but on our first day are enemies showed up. They revealed themselves to be Hunnie, and Jake, and their partners BlackGuilmon, and Gazimon. Also some weird gothic digimon known as Devimon was with them.

How does Zweimon know that guy anyways? Whatever that's the least of our worries. Just when we got done with Jake, and Spadamon we have the masterminds Hunnie and BlackGrowlmon to deal with. And for the love of god BlackGrowlmon is like fifty freaking feet tall! And he can like breath fire and has blades jetting out of his arms. This is bull!

* * *

"Any last words?" Hunnie asked in superiority as the dinosaur behind him let out a mighty roar.

"Yeah, I actually do," Zweillosmon said, " for too long you pushed as us around, for too long we've been slaves, for too long you've destroyed our world, but now we'll stop you, and save the digital world. Let's go guys!" Zweillosmon shouted as he, and the other seven digimons ran into battle.

"BlackKoromon that's suicidal!" Eric barked at his digimon.

"But if I don't we all die!" BlackKoromon yelled back.

"Dorimon don't be stupid!" Seth shouted.

"Salamon no!" Claire yelled.

"Moonmon stop, you'll die!" Rosa protested.

"It's not like he plan on letting us live!" Moonmon snapped back causing Rosa to jump in surprise.

"Gummymon wait!" Ben yelled.

"Kokomon no!" Amanda screeched.

"Beat the crap out of him!" Nate yelled in encouragement.

Claire gave him a cold, I'll kill you glare.

"What? If they're going to fight might as well give them encouragement."

Claire let out a sigh she knew the boy was right, but didn't want to believe him. She turned back to the battle that was about to begin.

All digimons let out a battle cry as they jumped at BlackGrowlmon, except for Zweillosmon who continue to run forward. BlackGrowlmon laughed, and swatted them away with the back of his claw. The digimons were sent flying back into their partners arms.

"Hahahahaha!" BlackGrowlmon laughed hysterically at the his failing foes.

"That's one mean pimp smack." Eric said absentminded on his partner's injuries.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." BlackKoromon replied weakly as he tried to move.

Eric pushed his digimon back down, and gave him a 'I'll kick your ass if you get up' look. BlackKoromon growled in protest.

"You'll only get yourself killed."

"Well if you believe that then they will." A new feminine voice chimed in.

BlackGrowlmon let out a bloodcurdling roar attracting everyone's attention.

"I think about time for me to end this." He said.

"How so?" Derek asked a mischievous smile playing on his lips..

"By killing you of course!"

"Alright, just one problem."

"What?"

"Cheap shot." Derek replied blankly.

Before BlackGrowlmon could react Zweillosmon appeared in front of his eye holding the dinosaur digimon's skin tightly so he wouldn't fall.

"Wisp Flare!" Zweillosmon shouted as he shot out several blue fireball in BlackGrowlmon's eye.

"AH! My eye! My eye! My eye!" BlackGrowlmon shrieked in agony, as stumbled backwards, and covered his eye.

Luckily Zweillosmon jumped off of BlackGrowlmon before he covered his eye, and landed in Derek's arms causing both of them to crash into the ground.

"Ow..." Derek, and Zweillosmon groaned in pain.

"That was a cheap move man." Eric said.

"Shut up, it's not like you haven't used cheap moves before." Seth stated.

"Hey guys, how about you help me up, and we can get the hell out of here!" Derek shouted.

"Alright, alright stop your whining." Eric said almost tempting Derek to kick him in the balls.

Eric, and Seth swiftly helped Zweillosmon, and Derek to their feet

"Alright let's run while he's distracted." Derek ordered as he broke out to a jog in the other direction.

"DCD Bomb!" A harsh commanding voice demanded.

"Yes sir!" A mountain of voices replied.

Suddenly three grenades then dropped from the sky, like rain, causing Derek to skid to a stop.

"What the f-" Before Derek could finish the tiny cluster of grenades exploded launching Derek into fifteen feet backwards, landing flat on his back.

"Derek!" Rosa screamed.

Seth, Nate, and Eric quickly rushed to Derek's side. Nate swiftly bent his head back and placed his ear directly above his mouth. After ten seconds he removed his ear just as quick and placed immediately below the hinge of Derek's jaw.

Nate face darkened with horror. "No- no this can't be."

"Wha- what is it Lance." Amanda asked fearfully.

"He's dead." Lance announced his voice was hoarse and rough.

Everyone's face lit up with anguish, and despair, the death of one of their friends was a crippling blow.

Nate started to silently chuckle.

"Nate?" asked the hovering bee next to him.

Nate began to burst out into laughter, causing everyone to be concerned for his mental health.

"Nate what's so funny!" Clair demanded, stopping her foot in frustration.

"He's not dead at all." He hastily spat out.

"What!" Everyone shouted in outrage.

"Don't worry he's just unconscious." He said, still chuckling softly to himself.

Eric grabbed Nate by the front of his shirt furiously. He began to silently scolded him, "I swear, if lie about one of my friend's condition again I'll-"

Before he could finish his very mind scarring, and violent threat, ten ropes fell from the sky like the grenades, dangling on a few inches of the ground.

Eric loosen his grip on Nate's shirt, as he and the others gazed up to see the bottom of a giant blimp but it wasn't an ordinary blimp. You could make out the outline of cannons and hands.

"Brimpmon?" Hunnie mumbled questionably at the sight of the colossal sky machine.

"Troops deploy!" The harsh voice commanded again.

"Yes sir!" Other voices replied.

Ten lizards that appeared very similar to BlackGuilmon slid down the ropes. Their skin were dark blueish camouflage color. They wore a military vest, and a teal camo helmet. As well a what appeared to be metal armor, painted teal on their claws and feet. Holstered on their back were miniature M16. With lightning reflexes they gripped their weapons equipped them and surround the group.

"Targets detained sir." One of the camo lizards spoke into a radio perched on his right shoulder.

"Good job, men." The radio replied.

The next thing that happened left everyone, even Hunnie dumbfounded.

A huge lizard, a few inches taller than a full grown adult came crashing down behind the squad of lizards, creating a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke clear a tall lizard like man were standing, bathing in the glory of his targets defeat. The lizard wore teal armor like his subordinates, but it covered his whole body. He had to short red poles with blade tip jutting out of his shoulder blades giving the impression of wings. He held a combat knife in his right hand as his disproportional, red and blue lenses stared at them menacingly.

"Hmm... I'm sad to see these kids were giving you so much problems general." The leader monster spoke, his voice was deep and strong, yet cold.

"Corporal Sealsdramon how did you know where to find us?" Hunnie demanded.

"Colonel Lieutenant Devimon barged into the base. He ordered me to take the commandramon and travel south. He told us to take Brimpmon to get here faster." Sealsdramon explained.

"That sly devil. I guess he wasn't being a treacherous snake after all."

"General Hunnie. Lieutenant General Jake?"

"In the house taking care of his partner. Once you retrieve him and his partner burn the house. Make sure you take care of these rebels, especially those two." Hunnie said glaring sharply at Seth and Derek. "The death of those two will leave her trembling with the rest of the rebel army."

"Yes sir." Sealsdramon solituded.

Hunnie turned and walked away with BlackGrowlmon, who reverted back to BlackGuilmon and was covering his aching left eye. Then like a ghost they vanished into the woods.

The corporal took a finger and traced the end of the blade. "It's not many days I'm instructed to kill a rebel." whispered the Colonel wistfully to himself.

He slowly walked into the circle of Commandramon, twirling the combat knife by the handle like it was some toy.

"Which one to kill first?" He snickered atrociously.

"You can't be serious?" Claire almost shouted in outrage.

"Oh, believe me. I'm dead serious."

"But we're only kids!" Rosa rebutted.

"So?" The Corporal scoffed. "Young old, black white, girl or boy it doesn't matter to me. Just watching the horrified look on you face before disintegrating into a million particles, and slipping into the digital world is." Sealsdramon paused. "The best thing I can ever wish for!" He shrieked wickedly.

A cold shiver went up they're spine.

"So who'll want's to die first?" The corporal asked.

None of them spoke or dared to move.

"I." Nate said, breaking the cold dead silence. "I volunteer myself as tribute!" He yelled.

"Oh, really?" Sealsdramon taunted.

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Will it be quick and painless?" Nate asked skittishly.

"No it will be slow and painful." He responded sadistically.

"Nevermind I'm not going!" Lance yelped in fear, as he quickly coward behind Seth.

"What the hell man?" Eric asked irritated by Nate's display of cowardice.

"I don't like pain!"

Rosa stared at Nate questionably, a mistake on her part. This left her back exposed the Sealsdramon

"I'll guess you'll be first!" Sealsdramon shrieked in delight as he wrapped his arm around her throat.

Rosa shrieked in terror and thrashed desperately trying to get out of the Corporals grasped.

Sealsdramon brought his neck up to her throat. "Quit squirming!" He shouted enraged, causing Rosa her to come to a sudden halt.

"Let her go!" Moonmon demanded.

"And what are you going to do short stuff?" Sealsdramon taunted.

Moonmon charged at him but was effortlessly kicked to the far end of the circle.

"Moonmon!" Rosa screamed, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Know where was I?" Sealsdramon asked mischievously as he slightly cut Rosa's cheek.

Rosa felt it. Blood running down her cheek. She could death gleaming in the reflection of the combat knife. She was so horrified that she want to scream in desperately, but the words would come out of her mouth. She was so scared the she wanted to thrash around, but her body was petrified in terror.

"Aaahh!" Sealsdramon screeched in agony releasing his hold on Rosa.

Rosa fell to the ground, landing on her shoulder. She reorientated herself to see what has happened. She gasped in surprise. Clinging desperately to Sealsdramon's left hand with his teeth was her little brother Ben.

"You little brat!" Sealsdramon yelled furiously.

He vigorously flailed his left arm, trying to force the boy to let got.

"I said get off!" Sealsdramon shouted before slamming Ben into the earth.

The group gasped in horror as Ben laid on the floor in pain. Ben's was lifted by his neck like rubber chicken till his eye's met the Corporal's cruel, mechanical lenses.

"I didn't want to kill the little kids first but you left me no choice." The corporal told him.

Ben spat at him with all his might, covering Sealsdramon's lenses in saliva.

Brought his knife up ready to stab the young boy. "That's it you little-"

"Fira Bomb!" A voice yelled.

As Sealsdramon turned around a fireball exploded in his face, causing him to not only drop Ben, but to be sent flying twenty feet back.

The Commandramons pivoted around one-eighty degrees, fidgety surveying the area for the fireball's owner.

"Attack!" A female voice commanded.

The sound of horse's galloping gradually started to fill the air.

"What's that sound?" Seth asked.

"The hell if I know?" Eric replied. "BlackKoromon?"

"There digimon's that our similar to that of horses, but I don't know any personally." BlackKoromon answered.

"What are they here for?" Nate asked skittishly.

"Yeah, what are they here for?" Puroromon repeated just as nervous as his human partner.

"They're here to kill the soldiers." Claire puffed annoyed by their stupidity.

"Or they're here to save us!" Gummymon chirped in hopefully.

"I doubt anyone knows we're even in this world." Salamon scoffed.

"Then how did Hunnie know?" Amanda asked questioning Salamon's answer.

"He must've had camera's setup." Dorimon muttered

Seth nodded with his partner's reply. "Or scouts."

Zweillosmon stared off in the distance. "Rosa." He said.

"Y-yes." She said still shocked by her near death experience.

"Grab Moonmon. We're leaving." He ordered.

Rosa looked over to where her partner was laying. She was knocked out like Derek. Quickly she walked over to her partner and picked her up. Rosa cradled the unconscious Moonmon in her arms.

"Zweillosmon do you know who these people are?" Kokomon asked.

The sound of galloping gradually began to grow louder.

"Yes." He responded.

"Who are they then?" Ben asked, clutching his sore shoulder.

The noise was now being focused in the direction of Zweillosmon's gaze. The Commandramon swiftly lined up, guns ready and aimed to protect their prisoners.

"It's the rebel's army." Zweillosmon spoke swiftly.

A red lion bursted out of the woods into the clearing. It had a large, thick yellow mane and majestic wings on it's massive shoulders. It wore Ancient Roman armor around it's thighs and feet. Two wing like side pads sat on the thigh, just a bit higher than the skirt of roman like chain mail. A headband shielded the lion's forehead. Finally, fire was emitting from all the wing pads and the middle of the headband, but that wasn't all.

Sitting, riding bareback on the marvelous beast was a young girl. She wore a Roman legion leather Lorica Segmentata that looks slightly battered and what appeared to be purple skinny jeans. Underneath it was a green cloth long sleeve shirt. She held was a roman short sword in her right hand, up high ready to strike, and her bright, yet short red-orange hair flickered like fire in the wind. Behind her and the lion was a gang of ten brown, creamish centaurs, running, in a v formation. However the centaurs had purple like padding jutting out of their skin. They all wore a completely metal spartan helmet that glared in the sun, and a metal shoulder guard on their left shoulder. Their right hands were replaced with a laser like prod protruding from their wrists and their left hands were replaced with monster like claws.

"Wow." Claire gasped in awe.

"Well that brings a whole new meaning to horsemen." Nate silently said to himself.

"So this is the rebel army?" Eric asked, a hint of dissatisfaction was in his voice.

"No." Zweillosmon claimed. "Only a small raiding group for retrieval missions."

"Retrieval missions?" BlackKoromon almost shrieked.

"So I was right!" Ben shouted in triumph at the small cream pup.

"Whatever." Salamon muttered in distaste.

"This is wonderful!" Puroromon cheered

"Now we won't die." Nate added in.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Eric said. "They still have to-"

"Hunting Cannon!" The girl ordered.

The centaurs rose their laser hand and aimed at the Commandramons, who were standing their ground, refusing to let their prisoners escape.

"Fire!" The girl shouted as she waved her sword down, pointing at the Commandramons.

The ten moving centaurs then blasted a beam of yellow electricity out of their right hand that pierced through the all of the commando lizards' military vest. They Commandramon started to dissipate in data one by one.

"Nevermind, they just got wrecked." Seth said in surprise.

"Wow! They destroyed those guys in one hit!" Nate exclaimed.

"Dang, bro!" Eric and BlackKoromon yelled in shock.

"She look's really familiar." Seth mumbled to himself.

The raiding party slowed to a halt in front of the gang. It was as soon as they stopped Seth realized it why she look vaguely familiar.

"Hurry quickly!" She ordered the gang.

"Chill out, bro." Eric told her. "You just killed all of his men."

"Those were just the rookies." She explained hastily. "The experts will be down in any minute."

As if they were waiting for their cue thirty more Commandramons begun to slide down the ropes.

"Get on the Centarumons!" Girl shouted.

"The what?" Nate asked, slightly laughing in hysteria due to the situation.

"Us!" One of the horsemen shouted.

"Alright then!" Nate yelped in excitement, as he grabbed Pururomon and jumped on a centaur.

Everyone copied Nate and jumped on their own horseman. Seth and Eric picked up their friend's unconscious body and placed him gently on one of the centaurs. Zweillosmon hopped onto the lions back.

"You don't mind if I lion pool do you." He said playfully.

"Nows not the time to be a smart aleck." She viciously scolded the grey lizard.

First wave of Commandramon's dismounted from the ropes and with amazing skill, turned around and aimed their guns.

"Go!" shouted the girl.

The raiding party did a one-eighty degree turn and bolted through the clearing, desperatly trying to reach the forest's edge. The party was thirty feet away before they heard Sealsdramon shouting to shoot them. The Commandramon's did as they were ordered and began to unload volleys of bullets at their escapees. Bullets whizzed past their ears, a few grazed the Centarumon's, but they kept running. The rushing adrenaline fueled the Centaurs to kick it into high gear. Galloping with all their might the Centaurs vanished into the forest with the digidestineds riding bareback. Like a torch in the dark, the red haired girl was leading the way..


End file.
